therphubfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Races of the NU 0th Gen Races ??? Le'ere Le'ere: 2-legged, ?-armed alienoid. No face. Alien plasma-like form, pure white in color. These aliens have no established biological nature- their material makeup is neither biological nor silicate, but rather seems to be of a more alien substance that scanners are unable to properly dissect the makeup of. Bipedal w/ their choice of upper-limbs. No eyes, mouth, nose, or ears. They are known for having wispy streams of this alien plasma stream down their form, like a sort of hair. Most Le'ere skin seems able to at least partially absorb the energy of the atmosphere and potential attacks sent their way, though it is possible for them to furthermore completely absorb certain energies depending on their power and attunement to particular energies. Light seems to completely bounce off of their skin, showing an uncomfortably pure white color. Stand from a puny 7'0 and 462 lbs, or 14'2 at 1267 lbs. Though these numbers vary wildly and there can be no true average set amongst them. Lifespan is of the same circumstance. Social Info- The Le'ere are known to be a small, reclusive race of star wanderers, who can survive as long as their body is able to achieve a positive influx of energy, which can be acquired depending on whatever source they have attuned themselves to. They live in clans, and there is only one known clan to exist so far, and for many, this may be the one positive of their existence. Their sheer lack of numbers. It is said it takes the entirety of a star's energetic output to fuel the birth of a new Le'ere, and it requires the careful work of several Le'ere, and an optimal star death to do the job. There are several 'types' of Le'ere within a clan- Fatebearers, those within the clan who make the decisions that decide the path of the clan and its actions. Focused power. Incubi, those within the clan who specialized in working their way around others to get what they and the clan need. Focused sorcerers. Drudes, those within the clan who, behind the scenes, manipulate particular targets via conscious and unconscious tampering of the mind and soul. Focused psychics. Cambions, those within the clan who decide to dedicate themselves to the activities of equal or lesser beings for ambassadorial purposes. Focused vitaeli. Fairi, those within the clan who study and manipulate the inner-workings of the universe and its many loopholes. Focused space. * Strength - 6-9 * Agility - 5? * Stamina - 5? * Durability - 7-10 * Intelligence - 5-9 * Psi Rating - 5-9 * Auric Rating - 5-9 1st Gen Races Eredian-''' Eredians: 4-legged, 2-armed mammal w/ short tail. 4 eyes. Small facial features. Long ears. Small horns on hands/arms/legs. Long hairs on skin. Skin colors are light yellow, light pink and black. Generally stand upwards of 7'3 feet tall, at around 212 lbs. Lived up to 88 years average. Social Info- The Eredians are a people who don't stand down to the call of action. Throughout their entire history, it has been ripe with war and anguish, religious persecution and political turmoil. Despite this, their society has continued to survive and even thrive- they are a hardy people for sure, and it takes a lot more than the threat of an all-out war to break them. Their greatest people have always been their greatest leaders: many fought alongside their loyal soldiers in battle, many with their loyal wordsmiths in court, and many with their loyal brothers in prayer. Their leaders and leaders of leaders stand the test of time, immortalized in text and code when possible, even. It isn't a surprise that Eredians find themselves climbing the ranks of every faction they find themselves in at some point. 'Jevari-' Jevari: 2-legged, 4-armed mammal. 2 eyes. Notable facial features. Long hanging ears. Small horns on hands/arms/legs. Skin colors are bronze, light pink and light yellow. Generally stand upwards of 7'10 feet tall, at around 262 lbs. Lived up to 132 years average. 'Undarian-' Undarians: 2-winged, 2-legged bird. 2 eyes. Huge pointy beak. Smol ears. Feather colors are mostly light silver, light gold, light pink and light orange. Generally stand upwards of 5'7, at around 162 lbs. Lived up to 412 years average. Social Info- The Undarians have been known to be a very passive and overall friendly race to those who pass through their lands. Although small in comparison to other races in terms of population, they make a grand impact in terms of what they can do in their various cultures and societies. Undarians are great adapters, and though they are smaller on average to other races, they pack just as much heart and power to their fury of war, or might of pen. They come in all different shades of alignment or job, but at the end of the day, Undarians can adapt and grow strong in desperate times when needed to. 'Vakolian-' Vakolians: 2-legged, 4-armed amphibian. 4 eyes. Small facial features. Small ears. Skin covered in mucous. Skin colors are mostly dark bronze, dark brown and purple. Generally stand upwards of 8'4 feet tall, at around 322 lbs. Lived up to 215 years average. Social Info- The Vakolians are a people who embrace the ideals of a well-maintained army and a well-maintained population. Their size in person is dwarfed only by some of their greatest thinker's sizable intellect and imagination, as well as many Vakolian's strength and wit in combat. Their history has shown them maintaining a sense of unity against the strangeness and alien nature of the outside world/s from the past into even now, only a few new peoples being embraced in their 'pack nature'. All in all, when you think of a Vakolian, you think of a mighty and strong warrior. 'Ysirian-' Ysirians: androids 2-legged, 2-armed invertebrate. 2 eyes. Narrow facial features. Small n' stubby ears. 'Skin' colors are mostly bronze, dark grey and yellow. Generally stand at ~8'0" feet tall, at around 2 tons. As long as they want basically. Basically all of this but robotic. Average lifespan is as long as the chassis stays maintained, but the oldest Ysirians are generally upwards of a thousand years old at the most. Ysirians who reach 100 years old become 'Adepts' in society, 250 years and they become 'Experts'. 500 years in and they become 'Elders', and 1000 and so on, you become a 'Precursor'. Social Info- The Ysirians embrace a harsh and critical past to add weight to their current mindset of maintaining a united and forward-thinking society. They fight and think and live and build to ensure the betterment of others of their kind and others who may not be yet in their fold yet. They have a history of pulling through even the greatest disasters with a few legendary people of their society taking up the mantle, and the unbearable pressure on their shoulders, to ensure the survival of their kind. A noble race, to be sure. 2nd Gen Races '''Qalgu Qalguar: 4-legged, 4-armed. Two eyes. Tiny facial features. Thin weak skin w/ mucous. Skin color light yellow/gold/light grey, become duller with age. Amphibian. Generally stand upwards of 9'3, at around 421 lbs. Lived up to 232 years average. Social Info- The Qalgu have been a race who have decided to ride the solar wind and let fate decide itself, choosing a more passive and neutral way of life. This isn't to say they lack warriors in their society, but a good majority of Qalgu take up a life of simple farming or craftsmanship. They don't easily bend a knee to anyone, and love their land as much as themselves- needless to say, they'd rather die than lose their homes. They come mostly from their single system and colonize outward, sometimes in Qalgu-only colonies, sometimes amongst other races entirely. It's up to the Qalguar who are doing the colonizing really. Ruktix Ruktixi: 4-legged, 4-winged bird. 4 eyes. Short tail. Short pointy beak. Thin and weak skin, small feather covering; black, light pink, dark orange, light orange feather colors, dim with age. Generally stand upwards of 7'2, at around 239 lbs. Lives up to 253 years average. Social Info- The Ruktix are nomadic by nature. They don't stick to one world forever- not because it loses the resources they need; they simply prefer to keep moving. Out of safety? Out of interest to see more? Out of greed? It depends on the clan you're in, as the Ruktix fractured as a society long ago into many different clans, who each took off into their own direction of space, and are now carrying on the tradition of not giving a damn. Their ideologies are as varied as their clans are, and it's hard to really average out their behavior, outside of the previously mentioned nomadic tendencies and not giving a damn about much else. Ulgol Ulgoli: 4-arm, 2-leg mammal. Long tail. 4 eyes. Small facial features. Leathery thick skin, few hairs on head, skin colors bronze, light brown, dark yellow, dims with age. Generally stand up to 6'10 at 310 lbs. Lives up to 178 years average. Social Info- The Ulgoli pride themselves on being some of the best there can be. A society with an ingrained sense of narcissism, they love everything about themselves- their culture, their music, their bodies, their fighting, their tech, everything is beloved. As such, an Ulgoli is quite content simply being around some of its kin- though this has programmed into them a high sense of xenophobia; fear of imperfection or otherwise foreign influence on their absolutely perfect society and forms. This isn't to say diplomatic communication with them is impossible- it'd just be an uphill climb. Take care to not insult them or you may not see the next sunrise. Vrev'in Vrevir: 4-armed, 4-legged mammal. Short tail. 4 eyes. Long mouth narrow nose. Small ears. Smooth and thin skin, some hair on head. Dark grey/red/bronze skin color, dims with age. Generally stand up to 9'2 at 534 lbs. Lives up to 233 years on average. Social Info- The Vrev'in as a society may seem quite barbaric at first glance. They embrace survival of the fittest amongst their kin, they engage in cannibalistic ceremonies, and they still wield some of the most horrific torture methods known to exist; yet, they would argue they are quite an enlightened species. In Vrev'in-dominated society, they only allow the strongest, the smartest, or wittiest to survive up to adulthood, where they provide the next generation to continue the cycle, and provide the best for their people and those they work with and for. Cannibalistic ceremonies are held in honor of those who did not make it to adulthood- if they cannot help their people in life, they shall in death. And if those torture methods didn't work, they wouldn't have to use them, right? Zaen'oit Zaeni: Muscular tail, small anal fin, six side fins which act as graspers and a ribbony dorsal fin aquatic mammal. 2 eyes. Long mouth narrow nose. Small ears. Strong thin skin. Light silver/light brown/gold skin color which becomes lighter as they age. Generally up to 7'3 in length at 521 lbs. Social Info- The Zaen'oit as a society was a funny prospect for those watching their slow and painful climb to sentience. Despite all sense, they had remained in the water all their climb, and made it that much harder- people had little hope in such a fishy prospect, but then, they did it. They gained access to technology which would allow them to properly move about on land and in space, and so they did with a passion unmatched by most to explore the infinite nature of space and all the land they've been missing out on. Known for being curious and docile until provoked, in which case watch out for their razor sharp teeth that has been known to bite through low-grade power armor.